1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas powered hand gun having a gas cartridge retaining device. The retaining device comprises a quick release and reloading camshaft mechanism for the speedy power cartridge replacement.
2. Description of Relative Prior Art
Conventional CO2 cartridge is mounted in an air gun which has a cartridge retaining device to lock the cartridge inside the gun for pellets shooting.
Referring to FIG. 1, an air gun 1a has a hand grip 11a having a cartridge storing groove 12a. A grip cover 3a is used to cover the cartridge storing groove 12a, a CO2 cartridge 4a is loaded inside the groove 12a. A conventional cartridge locking device 2a is disposed at the bottom of the hand grip 11a. The locking device 2a comprises a tightening screw 21a and a locking pad 22a. The screw 21a is turned inward into the groove 12a inside the hand grip 11a. Therefore, turning the screw 21a is to tighten and raise the pad 22a to lock the cartridge 12a in place for shooting.
After empty the gas inside the CO2 cartridge from shooting, the steps of replacing a CO2 gas cartridge 4a is first to remove the hand grip cover 3a, loosen the tightening screw 21a to lower the locking pad 22a, remove the cartridge 4a to empty the groove 12a, reload a new CO2 cartridge 4a in place, tighten the screw 21a, and then closing the grip cover 3a. Therefore, the replacing steps are very complex and very time consumption.
As discussed above, the prior art has a lot of drawbacks that could be improved upon. The present invention aims to resolve these drawbacks and greatly simplify the steps and at meantime reducing the time needed for the cartridge replacement action, consequently speed up the cartridge replacement to maximize the pleasure of shooting.